Wrath of the Fox
by Trigger2332
Summary: Naruto meets the Kyuubi at an early age and he starts to get stronger but a paranoid Hokage reults in Naruto forgetting all about Kyuubi. What will happen when he remembers what was removed from his memory. Strong Naruto. Maybe Dark Naruto. Eventual NaruTem.
1. Chapter 1

**Wrath of the Fox**

**A/N – The next chapter of Konoha's Red Flash will hopefully be up soon and with this being my last week of school this year my updates should increase. Hope you enjoy my new story!**

_Jutsu_

"Talking"

"**Demon Talking"**

"_**Jinchuriki Talking"**_

'Thinking'

'**Demon Thinking'**

**Chapter 1 – The meeting**

A seven year old boy ran down an alley, scared out of his wits. He kept running until he hit a dead end. He turned to run the other way but saw a shadow blocking the entrance. A dark chuckle seemed to echo down the alley causing the boy to cower in fear.

"That's right demon scum, there is no escape." Said the shadow as he stepped into the light, revealing a Konoha shinobi wearing a chunin vest. "It's time you pay for all the pain you caused my family."

The small boy yelped as he felt a kunai bury itself in his shoulder, pinning him to the wall behind him. He closed his eyes as more kunai impaled his joints. The chunin started doing handsigns. Before ending on the snake seal.

"_Doton: pebble storm" _called the chunin as dozens of small rocks shot forward and the child. One hit him in the side of the head causing him to lose consciousness.

He awoke in what appeared to be a sewer.

"Great they dumped me in a sewer" said the boy.

"**Come to me boy" **called a deep but caring voice that seemed to come from all directions at once.

He just followed the path until he came to a large room with giant golden bars and a small paper slip with the kanji for seal on it. Behind the bars were two glowing red eyes.

"**Welcome Naruto Uzumaki, I was hoping I would get to meet my jailor soon" **This shocked Naruto.

"What do you mean by jailor" asked Naruto.

"**It is quite simple boy, I am sealed inside you"**

"Ok, then who are you?" when Naruto asked this a set of fangs appeared, grinning like a madman.

"**I am a great demon lord, defeated by and sealed into you by your own father. I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune!" **introduced the fox.

The lights in the room seemed to come on at this point revealing the great demon in all its glory. It even seemed to be striking a fierce pose. All of this went unnoticed by the young jinchuriki, as he was concentrating intently on something. This caused the giant fox to sweat drop, which is quite a comical sight.

Naruto finally looked up before saying "but weren't you killed by the Yondaime Hokage?"

"**I was defeated by him but not killed. Mortals cannot kill demons, no matter how powerful they are."**

It was when the fox said this Naruto realised what he had said earlier.

"What did mean about my father being the one who beat you, I'm an orphan"

"**Again stating the obvious boy, your father was the greatest shinobi to come out of the leaf village since the Shodai Hokage, Konoha's Yellow Flash and Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze." **This caused Naruto to sweat drop at the giant fox being a bit too overdramatic.

It then clicked what the fox had said, "I'm the son of the YONDAIME!" screamed Naruto before the rest of the fox's message settled in. He then said in a quiet voice, "and he was the bastard that sealed you in me"

Naruto didn't know if he should be happy that he knew who his father was or angry that he caused all the hatred he received from the village.

"**You shouldn't be angry boy; your Father did the only thing he could after I was released from your Mother."**

"Wait you were sealed in my mother?"

"**Yes boy, her name was Kushina Uzumaki; you are a lot like her. She was a dear friend to me because she didn't treat me like a monster."**

"Then I will treat you good to" said Naruto with a huge smile on his face.

Surprisingly the fox smiled as well which may have been a nice sentiment but it scared the heck out of Naruto.

"**If we are going to work together, you will need to use my chakra to survive"**

"If that is what it takes I will use your chakra and become the strongest ninja of all time. Believe it!" Yelled Naruto.

"**Then go and show this stupid ninja who's boss."**

And with that Naruto was forced from his mindscape.

-Line Break-

Naruto awoke to find that almost no time had passed. The chunin was only just starting to walk towards him with a kunai in hand.

Then Naruto felt a pull in his gut, as red chakra started to surround him. His eyes turned red with slits for pupils. His canines turned into full blown fangs and his fingernails into claws. The kunai pinning him to the wall were pushed out of his body and the holes sealed over.

Now that the physical changes were done, the red chakra started to cover Naruto's entire body forming the rough shape of a fox with a single tail waving behind him.

The chunin was now getting scared. Fighting a small boy was one thing, but fighting a small boy fuelled by demon chakra was another thing altogether. He turned to run but was shocked to find Naruto behind him now.

"_**Where do you think you're going?"**_ said the young jinchuriki, before smiling sadistically.

Naruto proceeded to attack the chunin. He started by whipping his tail forward and severing the man's right arm at the elbow, the demon chakra cauterizing the wound instantly. The man tried to scream but found no sound coming out of his mouth. He realized that the red chakra had entered his body through the wound and had started to shut down his internal organs, starting with his vocal chords.

Naruto simply smirked, the fox hadn't just given him chakra it had given him the knowledge to use it properly.

He sat back and watched as the chunin slowly collapsed due to his injuries.

"_**Don't worry it will be over soon" **_laughed Naruto.

True to his word the chunin blacked out. Naruto then walked away as the unconscious chunin writhed in agony.

-Line Break-

Naruto had dropped his chakra cloak when he left the alley, he didn't want anyone to realize he was using Kyuubi's chakra and start attacking him.

He made his way to his lousy apartment and let himself in. He almost immediately dropped onto his bed and fell asleep. He was still tired after running away from the chunin and the adrenaline had run out from using the Kyuubi's chakra.

When Naruto fell asleep he was pulled into his mindscape again.

"What now Kyuubi?" asked Naruto, a little annoyed that he wouldn't be getting any sleep.

"**Naruto we are going to train, I don't want a weak vessel."**

"Ok then what will we train in, will you teach me cool jutsu or some awesome taijutsu katas?"

"**Neither we will be learning stealth; you won't even need flashy jutsu if they can't find you in the first place"**

So that night Naruto learnt several techniques to increase his stealth and overall hiding abilities.

While he was training in the mindscape several changes occurred to his body, the first being that 9 of his blonde spikes grew longer and turned red, forming a crimson crown like hairstyle.

The second change was that a tattoo of a fox tail appeared on his right arm swirling around it.

The third and final change was he grew until he was a little over the average height for a 7 year old. His baby fat started to shrink and made him appear more lean and fit. He was now surprisingly ripped for a child.

-Line Break-

Hiruzen Sarutobi walked into the small apartment the next morning and found Naruto still asleep on the bed. He then noticed the changes and assumed the worst.

He quickly pulled out a small pot of ink and a paintbrush and stated to draw an intricate seal on Naruto's forehead.

Jiraiya had taught him this seal in case Naruto ever lost control, it supressed all demonic chakra and influences from the demon including recent memories.

As the seal took effect Naruto turned back to normal and started to stir from his slumber.

"Morning jiji. Why are you in my apartment?" asked the slightly dazed Naruto.

"I just came to remind you that today is your first day at the academy." Said the Hokage, showing no hint that he was worried that the fox had been influencing the small boy.

"Thanks Jiji, I must have forgotten, I thought it was tomorrow." Said the small boy.

"Why would school start on Tuesday, Naruto-kun?" asked the Hokage, knowing full well that Naruto couldn't remember the day before so he had thought it was Sunday.

"That means I slept through Sunday!" exclaimed Naruto in surprise.

**Well that's the end of chapter one, hope you enjoyed. The next chapter of Red Flash should be up sometime next week or the week after.**

**The next chapter of this story will be a timeskip. Sorry if I made the Hokage sound paranoid but what would you do in his situation if you had the tools he had.**

**Naruto doesn't forget what he learnt in the stealth training but he does forget who taught him it. Hence why he can hide from everyone but Iruka.**

**Thanks for reading, Trigger2332 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wrath of the Fox**

**A/N – Between last chapter and this one was the same as canon, the only difference is Kakashi has secretly taught Sasuke several Jutsu and other techniques, while basically neglecting Naruto and Sakura.**

_Jutsu_

"Talking"

"**Demon Talking"**

"_**Jinchuriki Talking"**_

'Thinking'

'**Demon Thinking'**

**Chapter 2 – Broken Seal**

A jounin, three genin and an old man were walking down a path. The jounin was reading a small orange book, the old man was drinking sake and the genin were all looking out attentively. As they passed by two puddles not one of them reacted. Until two ninja sprang out of the puddles and wrapped the jounin up in a chain that was connected to both of their gauntlets. They pulled with all their might as the jounin appeared to be shredded.

"Kakashi-sensei!" screamed Sakura, one of the genin; she had bubble gum pink hair and the loudest banshee scream to ever be heard by mortal ears.

The two enemy ninja looked to each other before nodding, one ran towards the genin and the other ran towards the old man.

"Your death is upon you bridge builder" the ninja heading towards Tazuna yelled.

One of the genin sprang into action at this point, leaving his teammates behind, he ran at the ninja.

"_Katon: Phoenix flower Jutsu_" yelled out a certain duck-butt haired genin. Sasuke had charged forward and started launching small fireballs at the ninja.

He dodged them all with considerable skill before charging at the genin and attempting to slash at him with his clawed gauntlet. Sasuke parried with a kunai before slashing at the mans exposed elbow, cutting deeply into the man's flesh. He screamed in pain and looked down as his arm dropped uselessly to his side.

**Meanwhile**

Naruto was scared witless, the ninja was almost onto him but he had to protect Sakura. He jumped in front of the enemy, knowing that he would be useless against him. He was just hoping that he would be able to stall the enemy long enough for Sakura to get away.

'If only I knew more jutsu' thought Naruto as he felt helpless against this stranger. Terror was coursing through his veins. Then the man slashed at him carving a large slash down his arm. He could feel some sort of poison oozing out of the claws and into his bloodstream.

As he was blacking out he saw Kakashi knock out both of the enemy ninja.

-Line Break-

Naruto woke up in a sewer; he thought it looked vaguely familiar but couldn't remember where he had seen it before. He started to wander along the pipe until he reached a large room.

Inside this room was a large cage held shut by a small paper slip with the kanji for seal written on it. Inside the cage was a giant fox. Naruto walked up to the cage but when he got close a blue field pushed him back.

When he reached for the field, his arm seemed to get more lean and muscular but when he pulled it back it was normal again.

"**Good to see you again Naruto" **came the voice of the giant fox. This confused Naruto greatly as he was pretty sure he had never seen this fox before.

Then he saw the nine tails swinging behind it and realized that he was looking at THE Kyuubi. This sudden realization had almost no effect on him however, like he had already met him but had only forgotten. He reached forward again and the blue field reappeared but weaker.

"**Yes weaken the secondary seal, and then I can heal your wounds and remove the poison." ** As the fox was speaking a crack appeared on the seal, allowing a small portion of red chakra to leak out, going straight into Naruto.

"**Now wake up, this dammed seal is almost broken, then you will remember your true power."**

And with that Naruto woke up to see Kakashi talking to Sasuke and Sakura. He only heard a small portion of what he said but it pissed him off, he heard, "Well done guys, it's good to see you two aren't completely hopeless."

"_**Well it's great to see that Kakashi care so much for me." **_Said the yokai powered genin. The only person who heard him was Tazuna and he was too scared from hearing the multi-layered voice to mention it to anyone else.

The slashes on Naruto's arm healed up leaving only a few drops of poison on his arm that had been pushed out by the yokai.

By the time Kakashi and the other two had come over to check on Naruto he was absolutely fine, the yokai now at a level where it would only be detectable by a very skilled sensor.

Sasuke seeing that Naruto had no wounds on him assumed that he had merely fainted from fright, "So dobe, what's up with wimping out and fainting, you are undoubtedly the worst ninja ever." Naruto nearly lost it at this point but decided that until he figured out what was going on in his head he would try and remain calm.

"**Wise decision" **came the voice of the Kyuubi albeit incredibly faint. Naruto didn't even notice the voice in his head.

Kakashi, thinking that Naruto was about to start yelling at Sasuke decided to divert their attention.

"So guys should we continue this mission, as it has been bumped up to B rank so we should return to the village, but I'll leave the decision to you three." Sasuke was the first to respond.

"We should continue, it's not like we'll find anyone stronger than me, an elite Uchiha."

"I agree with Sasuke-kun!" yelled Sakura while inner Sakura was shouting, **'Sasuke-kun is so heroic and brave and strong, he will make the perfect husband, and I will be his wife, CHA!'**

"Whatever, as long as we train, I'm fine with continuing." Naruto sighed.

And with that Team 7 and Tazuna continued their journey to wave country.

-Line Break-

A dense mist covered the battle ground, Kakashi was trapped in a bubble of water, Sakura was cowering on the floor, Sasuke was trying to think but the amount of concentration was making him look constipated and Naruto was simply channelling chakra. Until.

"_Shadow Clown Jutsu_" cried Naruto forming his new favourite hand seal.

About 50 clones materialised and all charged toward Zabuza but before they even reached the shoreline 5 water clones rose up and attacked the shadow clones. Once the small skirmish had finished there wasn't any clones left on either side.

Naruto then threw a folded Demon wind shuriken to Sasuke who spun when he caught it. Naruto was surprised that he had caught on to the plan so quick.

When Sasuke threw the shuriken Zabuza simply swung his sword, knocking it aside. He noticed the second shuriken hidden in the shadow at the last second, allowing him to jump over it, still maintaining the water prison.

That is until he felt something pierce his shoulder. He looked back to see two things, the first being a kunai buried deep into his shoulder, glowing with a faint purple chakra. The second thing was Naruto in the water. He realised that the second shuriken had in fact been the genin transformed.

Zabuza was so focused on Naruto that he failed to realize that his water prison had dropped when the kunai had pierced his shoulder. It was only when he was hit with powerful kick to the ribs did he realise his mistake.

He started forming hand seals but found that his chakra wasn't responding, like the chakra points in his arm were clogged. He was partially correct, the small traces of yokai that were in Naruto's system from the healing had been pumped into the kunai, and then into his chakra network, not enough to give him yokai poisoning but enough to jam all his chakra points in his arm.

Again he failed to notice Kakashi until it was too late and he had been blown onto the opposite bank by an explosive tag.

As Kakashi was walking over to finish the job, Zabuza was hit with several senbon to the neck. Causing him to drop dead, at least that's what Kakashi thought when he checked for a pulse. A Kiri hunter-nin then dropped down from the trees, and walked over to Zabuza's _corpse._

"Thank you for the assistance, Konoha ninja. I have been tracking Zabuza for quite a while looking for the best moment to strike. Goodbye." And with that he grabbed the body of Zabuza and disappeared in a body flicker.

Kakashi walked back over to the other side of the lake where Naruto was just climbing out, he walked over to the rest of his team before saying

"That was a great plan" which made Naruto beam with pride until he heard the end of the sentence, "Sasuke." Said genin just smirked, he knew that the plan had been Naruto's but he was an Uchiha so he deserved the credit.

It was at this point that Kakashi collapsed from minor chakra exhaustion, unable to move his body. Naruto was the one who was forced to carry the incapacitated jounin to Tazuna's house.

When they arrived at Tazuna's house they were greeted by his daughter Tsunami.

"Father, you're back. And these must be the ninja you hired." She had an intoxicating smile; it was enough to calm down the frustrated Naruto. They went inside and Tsunami showed them to the guest rooms and they basically collapsed wherever they could.

The next morning, Kakashi was up and moving again. He was lucky if he had used just a little more chakra, he wouldn't have been better for a week.

"Now this morning we will get some training down and decide who will be guarding Tazuna for the afternoon." Said Kakashi to his team.

They headed out into the woods until they came to a clearing.

"Now today we will be learning how to climb trees."

"But Kakashi-sensei, everybody can climb trees." Came the know it all reply from Sakura.

"Ah, but can everyone climb trees without their hands?" and with that Kakashi channelled chakra to his feet and walked up the nearest tree, coming to rest on a branch about half way up. He then threw 3 kunai down at their feet.

"Mark your progress with the kunai, and go." And with that the genin started to attempt the exercise, Sakura got it first try, Sasuke got on his second (his first he broke the bark) but Naruto couldn't do it, every time he would put too little chakra into it, causing him to slip off the tree.

"Naruto put more chakra in." stated Kakashi like it was obvious.

'More chakra huh, well how about I give it my all' and with that Naruto channelled a large amount of chakra into his feet. As soon as his foot touched the bark, it discharged, blasting a foot shaped hole in the tree and 3 trees behind it.

"Too much chakra, Naruto find the balance." Yelled Kakashi, like he was talking to a pre-schooler.

After half an hour, Naruto could only get about 5 steps before he would fall again.

"ok that's enough tree walking for today, Naruto seeing how you didn't complete the task you can guard Tazuna, your shadow clones will make it easier anyway. Sasuke you come with me, we're going to do some different training and Sakura stay here and keep doing the tree walking to increase your chakra capacity." Kakashi seemed almost thrilled that he wouldn't have to be around Naruto and Sakura anymore.

Naruto went off to meet Tazuna at the bridge, while Kakashi took Sasuke off to a different clearing. Sakura looked around and saw that no one was there and decided that a little nap wouldn't hurt, and promptly fell asleep against a tree.

Naruto was waiting at the bridge; he got bored so he sent a shadow clone to see what was taking Tazuna so long. He was shocked when the clone got dispelled by Tazuna smacking it over the head, but that wasn't what shocked him, it was the fact that he gained all the memories from the clone.

"**So you figured out the secret to shadow clones huh. Why not get some shadow clones to work on the tree walking. And you might as well send one to see what Kakashi and Sasuke are doing; it would surprise them if you knew the exercise already." **Naruto was a little shocked that the Kyuubi was helping him but decided that it was worth a try.

He created 51 clones, most of them started attempting to climb up the steel girders of the bridge while the last one left to see what Kakashi and Sasuke were doing.

It didn't take long for Naruto to receive the memories from his clone and what he learnt pissed him off. Sasuke was learning advanced jutsu and by the looks of things Kakashi had been teaching them to him for quite some time. It would also explain why Sasuke got the tree walking so quickly.

Red chakra started to leak out of Naruto's navel, at first he was scared that the fox was trying to take over until he realised that the red chakra was comforting him, like a friend giving him a hug although that in itself was a new feeling.

Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened them he was standing in front of the fox's cage. The first thing he noticed was that the blue field was covered in cracks. He walked up to the field and punched it causing it to collapse.

All of a sudden an influx of information forced its way into his head. The memory of meeting the fox, the lesson in stealth and the memory of who his parents were.

"**I'm glad to see you remember now kit. It would've been too troublesome to try and convince you that I meant you no harm again." **Naruto smiled when he heard the fox's voice

-Outside the seal-

It had been a few hours since Naruto had gone into the seal. The Naruto clones were finishing up the exercise, they had almost completed it and when they dispelled; the original would be able to do it. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were all heading toward the bridge, they were finished with their training for the day.

The clones dispelled just before the other arrived. So all they saw was Naruto apparently asleep while Tazuna and his workers were packing up their gear.

"Naruto why are you sleeping on the job, if Gato attacked you wouldn't have noticed." Scolded Kakashi.

"Yeah Naruto you baka!" yelled Sakura as she attempted to punch him in the head, but before she made contact Naruto disappeared. He reappeared behind them.

"I was not asleep Kakashi-san and you can talk Sakura you have been asleep since we split up." Said Naruto in a monotone voice. When they spun around they were shocked, Naruto was no longer the little runt they knew, he was now slightly taller, more muscled and lean, the baby fat on his face was no longer present giving him a more angular face. His hair now had 9 red spikes ringing the outside of his head forming a sort of crown, two of the spikes were longer than the rest drooping down to frame his face. He also had a tattoo of a fox tail on each arm.

All in all he looked like a younger version of the Yondaime; the only differences being the red in his hair, his tattoos and whiskers.

"s-s-sensei?" said the stunned Kakashi.

"Oh so you didn't know, well that explains why you trained Sasuke more." Said Naruto, still in the monotone. "We should head back to Tazuna's house, we wouldn't want to miss dinner." And with that he walked off, with Tazuna and a dumbstruck Team 7 following behind.

When they arrived Tsunami was shocked to see Naruto, he was so different but also still very similar to before. But when she saw that his clothes were now several sizes too small she decided that dinner would have to wait.

"I'm taking Naruto to see if we can find him some new clothes, you four set the table." And with that she dragged Naruto off towards town.

-Line Break-

When they returned from town, Team 7 were all sitting around waiting for dinner. Tsunami walked in first and went straight to the kitchen to finish up dinner. A minute later Naruto walked in, he was no longer wearing his trademark jumpsuit, he was now wearing a pair of black cargo pants with several large pockets and a burnt orange shirt under a midnight black cloak.

Team 7 were shocked for the second time that day, when they saw the drastic change between outfits. Naruto didn't even spare his team a second glance when he walked in, he simply went and sat down at the table to wait for dinner.

A few minutes later Tsunami walked in with dinner. About half way through the meal a small boy walked in and sat down with them.

"This is my grandson Inari," said Tazuna "Inari these are the ninja I hired to help protect me and to help free wave country." Inari abruptly stood up.

"Why do you bother, you'll just die trying. None of you can stand up to Gato."

"Sit down boy, beating Gato will be no problem." Said Naruto a bit of his old personality shining through.

"You don't know anything, you don't know what it's like to suffer, you were raised in a big village with people caring for you. You have never felt the pain that I've felt!" Screamed Inari

"_**Stop talking right now. You have never know true suffering. You weren't kicked out of an orphanage at the age of three. You have never been beaten by almost every civilian and some of the ninja of a village. You have never had to dig through trash just to find some food to survive. You have a family, something I never had."**_ Yelled Naruto, yokai leaking into his system. He got up and walked out the door.

"_**I'm going to go train Kakashi, don't wait up."**_

That night many of the villagers woke up, feeling the earth shake.

**A/N**

**Originally this chapter was longer but my laptop decided to crash and I lost most of my work. So hopefully I will be able to re-write it soon.**

**I think I may remove my digimon story, I'm not happy with how it turned out, I may re-write it later but for now I need to focus on my Naruto stories and maybe start a Percy Jackson story.**

**Review if you want me to write a PJO story.**

**Thanks Trigger2332 out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wrath of the Fox**

**A/N I said this chapter would be done soon and completely forgot to finish it, for that I am sorry. On the plus side, I just made a twitter account so you guys can see when I'm writing or when I'm just being lazy. Trigger2332**

_Jutsu_

"Talking"

"**Demon Talking"**

"_**Jinchuriki Talking"**_

'Thinking'

'**Demon Thinking'**

**Chapter 3 - Deal**

A very feminine looking boy was walking through the forest. In his hand was a basket, meant for herbs. He moved with a grace that only experienced ninja could pull off. Making no sound and leaving no trace. He stumbled upon a clearing to see a boy asleep in the middle of a crater. The air was thick with residual chakra.

As he walked forward he saw the Konoha headband on the boys forehead. He looked different but this had to be the blond one that had injured Zabuza.

'It would be easy to kill him now' thought the boy as he reached forward. At the last second he hesitated and instead shook the boys shoulder, waking him up.

"You'll catch a cold if sleep outside" said Haku.

"Nah, I've never had a cold." came Naruto's reply, "And you can drop the act, I know you're the hunter-nin." At this Haku tensed and reached for a hidden senbon.

"If you do that, Zabuza will never have the use of his arm again." Again Haku hesitated. "I have a deal for you hunter-san." Haku seemed to be listening. "If you and Zabuza promise to surrender instead of attacking, I will fix Zabuza's arm and pay you what Gato has promised you."

"Oh really, and how do you plan on doing that?" Asked Haku, "oh and call me Haku" Naruto smiled seeing that Haku really didn't want to have to fight.

They talked for many hours planning.

-Line Break-

Naruto walked into Tazuna's house to see his team all eating breakfast. When Kakashi spotted him he seemed to perk up.

"Ah Naruto, why don't you join us for breakfast?" Called out Kakashi like they were all of a sudden close.

"No thanks Hatake. I already ate." Naruto replied calmly.

"You BAKA, you probably poisoned yourself, something that Sasuke-kun would never do."Yelled Sakura, switching from evil banshee to retarded fangirl in a microsecond.

"For your information, I caught a few fish before returning here. They were very nice." Said Naruto as he sat down in the living room with Tazuna who was trying to drink a bottle of sake without his daughter seeing.

When Team 7 was done eating Kakashi told them to follow him out to the clearing they were in the day before.

"Naruto let's see how high up the tree you can get." Kakashi said. Naruto just shrugged before walking all the way to the top without using a handsign to channel his chakra. Kakashi was stunned, he hadn't expected Naruto to be able to do it so easily. Then again now that he could see the resemblance between his sensei and Naruto. He had finally connected the dots, and realised that Naruto was Minato's son. He also realised that it was probably too late to be a central part of his life. The best he could do was help him train.

"Today, Naruto you can come with me, Sakura work on your chakra supply and Sasuke guard Tazuna." Said the cycloptic jounin. Before Sasuke or Sakura could complain Naruto cut in,

"No thanks Hatake, I have some things I need to do. Alone." And with that he walked off, disappearing in swirl of leaves, causing all three of them to widen their eyes.

-Line Break-

Naruto was scouting out Gato's base. Haku had given him a basic layout of the mansion but he trusted his own eyes more than someone else's opinion. From what he could see there were several thugs patrolling the outer walls, as well as what looked to be some wearing samurai armour placed at key points around the compound.

Naruto had his pranking genius mind on overdrive. Just instead of things like chalk erasers and water balloons, he was planning with kunai, shuriken, paper bombs and ninja wire. His lips were twitching, they were somewhere between concentration and a smirk.

-End of the week-

Team 7 minus Naruto, were walking to the bridge with Tazuna. They had left Naruto in bed when they had failed to wake him up. As they were walking a dense mist rolled in causing Kakashi to tense up. When they arrived at the bridge the mist cleared a bit to show the workers all tied up but otherwise unharmed.

Zabuza stepped out of the mist, Haku at his side. Kakashi was about to order Sasuke and Sakura to watch out but Zabuza beat him to it.

"Don't worry Kakashi, we're not here to fight."

"Oh really, then why would you show up here." replied Kakashi

"Simply honouring my end of a deal." stated Zabuza like it was simple.

"What deal?" Said Kakashi as he narrowed his eye.

"Your other genin made me a deal I couldn't refuse, he's gonna pay me, then fix my arm, then I am getting out of this shit hole." continued Zabuza.

"Great so the cripple demon doesn't want to fight and decides to betray me. Doesn't matter anyway. I was going to kill you when you were finished." came the voice of Gato from the end of the bridge. When Zabuza heard this he flared his chakra causing the mist to clear completely.

There was Gato standing behind about 50 thugs.

"It hurts that you think so little of me that you only brought 50 retards." yelled out Zabuza

"Most of men are preparing to crush this idiotic little town, in about 5 minutes my men will destroy everything here." Gato replied.

Zabuza just smirked before charging forward, even with one arm he could still swing Kubikiribocho with little difficulty. Kakashi rushed to keep up, an unofficial competition starting between the two.

For two A ranked ninja, 50 thugs was nothing but a warm up. They were both even needing a tie breaker, Gato proved to be the perfect target. As they reached Gato it appeared he had soiled himself. As the two raised their weapons, Zabuza had Kubikiribocho and Kakashi had a kunai. They were about to swing down but a beam of black and red energy surged past them and hit Gato in the forehead, causing to explode in a rather disgusting mess.

When the ninja on the bridge turned around they saw Naruto standing there with one hand outstretched, smoke in the air around his palm. Behind Naruto were all the civilians of the town, they were holding ropes, the ropes were tied to a large group of Gato's thugs.

"What took you so long gaki. This arm is annoying" called out Zabuza, not even phased about the mess that was once Gato, the same couldn't be said about Sasuke and Sakura though, both were puking over the side of the bridge.

Naruto didn't bat an eyelash at any of his teammates, he just walked over to Zabuza and pulled a sealing scroll out of his cloak.

"This should more than cover what Gato promised you. Now let me fix that arm." said Naruto, before Kakashi could stop him he walked over to Zabuza and touched his shoulder before absorbing a red chakra.

"That should do it and as for what took me so long." Naruto continued.

_-Flashback-_

Naruto waited for his "team" to leave before he jumped out of the bed and threw on his new gear. He was about to head out when he heard a scream from downstairs.

"Tsunami." Naruto realised. He quickly ran down the stairs to see Tsunami being held by a samurai looking thug, and another one above Inari, with his sword raised about to slice Inari in half. As he swung his sword forward Naruto darted in front of him. The thug just smirked thinking he had killed him. He was shocked to see Naruto holding his hand out, his fingers ending in claws.

The thug's sword suddenly fell apart, Naruto had slashed clean through the blade. His confidence faltered, if the boy could cut through his sword with ease, what could he do to flesh. He found out when Naruto's claws passed clean through his jugular.

As he dropped to the ground, blood pouring out of his throat. In the blink of an eye he was across the room, he punched the other thug in the nose, knocking him out the door leaving a trail of blood on the floor.

"_Shadow Clone Jutsu!_" exclaimed Naruto, as a clone appeared. The clone stayed with Tsunami and Inari while the original ran outside to finish the job.

"Tsunami, Inari we are going to go into town and round everyone up. Grab any weapons you can and we'll head out." said the clone.

-Outside with Naruto-

Naruto was wiping the blood off his claws when he saw his clone taking Tsunami and Inari into town. He smirked before channelling Kyuubi's yokai into his legs and speeding off to Gato's mansion. When he arrived he saw that less thugs were patrolling the fence meaning the rest were in the central courtyard preparing for the attack. Naruto had infiltrated the mansion earlier in the week setting traps and looking over Gato's plans so he knew what the thugs were doing at the moment.

He smirked before forming the ram sign and triggered the traps set at key locations around the compound trapping the thugs patrolling the fence.

'Hey Kyuubi can you tell me if there are any chakra signatures anywhere other than the courtyard.' thought Naruto.

**"There are about 3 weak signatures in Gato's office. Other than that they are all in the courtyard" replied Kyuubi.**

'Thanks' and with that Naruto sped off and jumped onto the mansions roof. He looked down at the gathered thugs before smirking.

"_Jinchuriki art: Bijuu Barrier_" as the tattoo on his left arm faded out a red barrier surrounded the thugs in the courtyard. At first they were shocked before regaining their courage. About half of the 150 assembled thugs rushed the barrier thinking they could break it. They were shocked when they passed right through like it wasn't there. They simply smirked before their smirks changed into looks of horror as their skin started to burn and peel off. Smoke and screams filled the air. They continued to burn even when the skin was all gone leaving nothing behind except sickening puddles of goo.

The remaining thugs were wise enough to surrender. Naruto just made enough shadow clones to outnumber them 3 to 1. The clones proceeded to walk through the barrier with no adverse affects, in fact they seemed to get a power boost from the yokai. They walked forward and started to tie up the thugs, when the last one was tied up the barrier dropped. Naruto walked into the mansion, leaving his clones to guard the thugs until the villagers arrived.

As soon as he entered the building he raced towards Gato's office. Inside he found the 3 people that Kyuubi had mentioned. They were all wearing matching outfits. Grey camouflage pants and dark blue shirts with mesh underneath. They were so similar that they could've been triplets, all about 6" in height with brown eyes and messy black hair. They also had slashed out headbands indicating they were once from Takigakure. Without revealing his presence he started to psyche them out,

"Judging by your chakra signatures you couldn't have be anything higher than genin when you left your village. What didn't like your sensei. You should've stayed in your village, now I will kill you all without breaking a sweat."

Each of them had a different reaction, one looked like he would soil himself, one was slightly worried and the last was just cocky.

"You think you can intimidate us, we are the famous tripwire triplets, renowned in Taki as the best trapping genin team the village has ever seen." the last one pronounced cockily. This just confused Naruto as they obviously hadn't placed any traps, or even tried to apparently, they didn't even have any weapons with them. Naruto decided to put the coward out of his misery first, quickly darting into the room and snapping his neck before taking a step back.

The other two hadn't even seen him enter the room, they had only heard a crack and looked over to see their brother drop down dead. The one who had been worried was now shaking like a leaf. But the cocky one was now shaking with rage. They both spun to see Naruto simply checking his nails which were slowly getting longer and sharper. The scared one suddenly straightened up like he wasn't in control anymore.

Thin wires were connected to him controlling his movements like a puppet.

"Brother what are you doing." cried the poor man.

"Don't worry I'm a very good puppeteer." said the cocky one in a rage filled voice.

Naruto looked on in disgust, using his own brother as a weapon. He decided that maybe he deserved a bit of mercy, and by mercy he meant a quick death. Naruto shot forward and in one sweep of his claws killed the man and severed the wires.

"There is one thing my sensei actually taught me, do you know what that was. Teamwork. Those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." Said Naruto before he continued, "That makes you even worse, using your own brother as a weapon." Naruto then charged forward placing a yokai powered punch to the man's throat. Yokai leaking into the man's chakra network, slowly burning him from the inside out.

Naruto was angry, wait scrap that he was furious. He had never had a family but if he had he wouldn't use them as a weapon. As these thoughts were going through his head a 3rd tattoo appeared on his right arm. The same fox tail as the other two but directly opposite on his arm spiralling around.

**"Good work kit, you gained control of the third tail, but you should probably calm down before you lose control." **called the Kyuubi.

Naruto calmed causing his tattoos to return to full colour. Seeing the 3rd tattoo on his arm he smirked. He walked over to the wall of the office and grabbed a small hidden handle and tugged, making the entire wall swing out, revealing a large safe door.

"Hmm chakra proof, like the Hokage vault. Shame chakra proof doesn't mean yokai proof. Let's see if I mastered this jutsu." Said Naruto. He held out one of his hands palm up. Little black and white balls of energy started being sucked into a ball above his palm. They continued to form the ball until it was about the size of a bowling ball. When it was done he placed his other hand over the top and pressed down, causing the ball to compress down to the size of a golf ball. When it was small enough he clapped his hands together causing the ball to disappear. He pointed his palms towards the vault door before calling out,

"_Jinchuriki art: Bijuu Blast!_" and with that black and red energy shot out of his palms causing the door to heat up and melt. After a few seconds the door was nothing but a puddle.

"Hmm the right hand discharged faster than the left, I should get rid of the rest of the yokai soon before it blows my arm off." Said Naruto.

"What the hell are you!" cried the last triplet as his life was slipping away because of the yokai burning away his chakra coils.

"huh, oh you're talking to me. I'm your worst nightmare, the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." said Naruto with barely repressed bloodlust in his voice. The last thing the missing nin saw was Naruto grinning with his fang like canines poking out.

Once the man was dead Naruto walked into the vault and started sealing things into scrolls. Haku and Zabuza had supplied him with the scrolls. Once everything was sealed up he split the scroll into categories, one pile for the villagers, a smaller pile for Zabuza and Haku, and the rest for Team 7 and Konoha as extra payment for the mission, seeing as it would be bumped up to at least A.

Naruto then distributed the scrolls for the village to the villagers and put Zabuza's scrolls into a slightly larger scroll before placing it in a pocket in his coat. The ones for Team 7 and the Hokage he placed into the various pockets on his pants.

Once this was done Naruto and the villagers marched Gato's thugs to the bridge.

_-Flashback End-_

"And that pretty much sums it up." finished Naruto.

"Well Gaki, with this much money we can return to Kiri and help out the rebellion. If you ever need help from us don't hesitate to call." said Zabuza as he shook Naruto's hand before he and Haku raced off to collect their belongings and leave Nami.

Naruto looked down to see a scroll in his pocket. He pulled it out and gave it a quick once over before smirking and thanking Zabuza in his head. He placed the scroll in his pocket before his team could see it before walking over to them.

By this point Sakura and Sasuke had stopped puking over the side but they were both a little green.

"Hatake, you should probably take those two back to Tazuna's house while I clean up here." said Naruto in a voice that showed his disgust for his teammates. Kakashi just nodded before grabbing them both and walking off.

That afternoon Naruto and a legion of clones helped Tazuna clean the blood and other such fluids off the bridge.

-One week later-

Team 7 were walking across the completed bridge, the cheers of the villagers could still be heard. Naruto using the Kyuubi's chakra had heard them dub the bridge as "The Great Naruto Bridge" causing him to smirk the whole trip back.

**A/N And that is that, I finally completed this chapter. The next chapter will start with the Hokage's reaction to Naruto without the seal so stay tuned. Again sorry about the wait.**

**Thanks Trigger2332 out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Ok I already wrote this once as well as a chapter for Konoha's Red Flash but my laptop died and the hard drive wiped itself so this is re-written from memory. I hope you guys are happy with my devotion to you. Although you probably have to thank OmegaDelta for pm-ing me to get this done.**

_Jutsu/Flashback_

"Talking"

"Demon Talking"

"_Jinchuriki Talking"_

'Thinking'

'Demon Thinking'

**Chapter 4 – Reactions**

Naruto laughed as he jumped back landing on his bed.

'Did you see his face Kyuubi-sensei? It was hilarious.' Naruto called out in his mind. All he heard was a dark chuckle in response.

_Flashback_

_Team 7 walked towards the great gates of Konoha. Sakura was staying as far away from Naruto as possible. Sasuke was trying to get Naruto give him the strange power he could wield. Kakashi was watching Naruto like a hawk with a look of sorrow showing in his one visible eye. Naruto himself hadn't talked to any of the others since they left wave, not even acknowledging they were there._

_When they reached the gates they were waved right through, being told by Kotetsu and Izumo that the Hokage wanted to talk to them. They didn't pay attention to the genin until they had passed and they were amazed to see the sudden change in Naruto. When Naruto was a child and prank king, he had often hidden in the guard booth with them. They thought it was funny watching jonin and ANBU running around and never finding him._

_They simply shrugged, trying to figure Naruto out was effectively wishing for a migraine._

_Kakashi led his team to the Hokage tower, people openly glaring at Naruto or stopping to stare in shock. When they reached the tower Naruto disappeared, no puff of smoke, no swirl of leaves just disappeared, like he was never even there._

_Kakashi shrugged and continued on to the Hokage's office, it took them about 10 minutes to make their way there. When they arrived Naruto appeared again, like he was never gone._

_The Hokage hadn't looked up from his paperwork yet._

"_So Kakashi how was your mission?" questioned the Hokage._

"_Well it was successful Hokage-sama but there were a few complications." Stated Kakashi. It was at this point that Hiruzen looked up from his never ending paperwork._

"_How soooo" when the Hokage saw Naruto he launched out of his chair and grabbing a calligraphy brush and ink. ANBU appeared from various places around the room, grabbing Naruto while the Sandaime tried to draw the demon suppression seal. Tried being the key word._

_When his brush hit Naruto he disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing it to be a shadow clone._

_Flashback end_

After that Naruto had explained to the Hokage that the Kyuubi meant no harm, obviously he had waited for Sakura and Sasuke to be escorted out of the room. That in itself was almost as funny as the Hokage's various faces during the explanation.

The Sandaime was wary at first until Naruto had sighed in annoyance and tapped the Hokage's hand. The ANBU didn't notice anything strange until the Hokage's eyes widened. He had had a very strange heart to heart with the Kyuubi. The ANBU were about to pounce but the Hokage raised a hand, stopping them in their tracks.

When they were done with the explanations Naruto had something else to ask, so when Kakashi had left he spoke up.

"I want to be transferred to a different team." He had asked.

Hiruzen was confused at first until Naruto had explained Kakashi's blatant favouritism towards Sasuke and now trying to ignore Sakura and Sasuke to teach him.

Hiruzen had agreed to the transfer if he didn't make chunin in the next chunin exam. Naruto had been confused at first until the Kyuubi filled him in mentally. Naruto had agreed to this, meaning if Kakashi didn't nominate them, Naruto would be transferred and if he did nominate them and Naruto wasn't promoted he would be transferred as well. Meaning Kakashi's only hope to keep the son of his sensei then he would have to nominate them for the chunin exams and then help them during the month break. Not just Naruto, he had to show at least some help to the other members in the team.

Naruto had no plans of being trained by Kakashi; he already had a _private tutor_ in the form of the Kyuubi. So in other words Kakashi had to train Sakura or Naruto would hightail it outa there.

Naruto smiled as he stared at his roof, still going through all the different reactions he had seen today. Konohamaru had thought it was badass, Ayame and Teuchi from Ichiraku ramen had thought it was an improvement to the orange jumpsuit and most importantly the villagers didn't recognize him. Even though the changes were small they were enough for him to buy enough supplies to last him for a month, as well as a large amount of kunai, shuriken and various other ninja tools.

Now that he had all he needed for the next few weeks of training and then the chunin exams he could rest. Although rest probably wasn't the best word for it, as soon as his eyes closed he found himself being drawn into the seal.

-Mindscape-

"So what do you want Kyuubi-sensei?" Called out Naruto as he walked down a hallway in his mind. It was no longer a filthy sewer it was slowly changing; right now it was halfway between a cave and an open meadow. The meadow was slowly taking over but still these small cave areas existed linked together by walkways.

As Naruto walked into the large meadow he saw his sensei. The Kyuubi but not as most people would picture him. Instead of a giant fox made of chakra, it was instead a man. He was about 6" tall with blood red hair slicked back down to his shoulders. He was wearing black samurai style armour. Blood red sandals matching his hair adorned his feet. This is where the human resemblance ends however, poking out of his hair were two red fox ears, his eyes were red with slit pupils and fangs jut out of his lips. 9 flowing red fox tails swung around behind him, each moving independently.

"**Now kit we have a long night ahead of us, but first I wish to tell you something that I never told your predecessors. My name.**" Started Kyuubi before Naruto interrupted.

"Wait I thought your name was Kyuubi?" Kyuubi snarled and smacked Naruto in the back of the head.

"**You baka, Kyuubi is my title not my name! My name is Kurama, leader of the kitsune clan.**" Kurama took a deep breath before continuing, "**Now that we have done that we are going to continue your training in using yokai.**"

Naruto's body may have slept that night but his mind didn't, while he slept for a few hours in his bed his mind trained for days, trying to control as much yokai before he would lose control. He would always lose control when entering the 4-tailed state. This frustrated him to no end but he knew that he wouldn't accomplish much inside his mind. One good thing about spending so much time on one thing is it left Kurama time to transfer the information about demonic jutsu directly into Naruto's mind.

For the next few weeks Naruto's nights were like this while during the day he would go to his team's training sessions mainly to make sure Kakashi wasn't exclusively training Sasuke. Kakashi was trying to train all of them; he didn't want to lose his sensei's son. Naruto rarely paid attention to Kakashi's pleas of forgiveness or his offers of training. He merely observed the training taking place, or at least that's what they thought, in reality he sent a reinforced clone to training while he himself walked around Konoha invisible to the naked eye.

Kurama's training in stealth had all come back to him, allowing him to blend into almost any landscape.

He had been watching the arriving genin for the chunin exams and been evaluating who he thought would make it. So far no one had caught his eye skill wise but that didn't mean he was right.

'Ahh finally a team with promise.' Thought Naruto seeing a team of suna genin, one obviously a Jinchuriki. He watched them until the Jinchuriki split off with their sensei while the other two started walking around the village. At first he wasn't sure who to follow but he could sense the Jinchuriki's yokai so finding him wouldn't be hard.

He followed them for about 10 minutes before Konohamaru ran straight into the one with a bandaged object. Not 5 seconds later did his clone and Sakura come around the corner, Sakura immediately apologising for Konohamaru saying it was her fault.

"I don't care whose fault it was, this little gaki ran into me so I'm going to teach him a lesson." The ninja said with an almost sadistic grin. This was when the clone came to the rescue.

"I suggest putting him down before I have to damage you." Said the clone with a large sadistic grin plastered over his face.

"Kankurou listen to the hunk, you don't want to start an international incident." Came the voice of the blonde girl behind him.

"Aww come on Temari it's just one kid, how much of an incident could that be." Complained Kankurou.

Suddenly an ear-splitting crack was heard. For a second no one could find the source of the crack until looking to Kankurou who was holding the arm that was previously holding Konohamaru.

"I said to put down the Hokage's grandson and you didn't listen, this was my way of protecting my leader's legacy." Said the Naruto clone, "Oh and don't worry nothing broke, yet." A faint cry of boss is so awesome was heard in the background as Konohamaru ran away.

"That's it!" yelled Kankurou, reaching for the bundle on his back. But before he could a rock hit him in the injured arm causing him to grit his teeth in pain.

Looking up into a tree (funnily enough the same tree that the real Naruto was hiding in) revealed Sasuke.

"Urgh they keep crawling out of the woodwork" exclaimed Kankurou.

"Kankurou you are a disgrace to our village" called out a monotone voice from the tree that was apparently the preferred hiding place in the village.

"Sorry Gaara" came the reply from both Temari and Kankurou. With a sand body flicker Gaara moved from the tree to with his siblings. With a flick of his finger sand shot out and dispelled the Naruto clone forcing Naruto to reveal himself.

Sasuke and Sakura were shocked; Sasuke had been using his sharingan the whole time meaning Naruto hadn't substituted with a clone, also meaning Naruto had been skipping training and D rank missions.

"Who are you?" Questioned Gaara in his monotone.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Replied Sasuke with an air of confidence that can only come with being told they are good without any actual effort being put in.

"Not you, I was talking to the one who holds great power." Stated Gaara looking straight at Naruto, causing Sasuke to look pissed and slightly constipated.

"Who me?" questioned Naruto, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, little _**one**_." Gaara seemed to swallow in fear.

'**Don't anger him; do not try for his blood, whatever you do, he will kill you before you can try.**' Came the desperate voice from within Gaara's mind.

"S-s-sorry sir." Said Gaara, stuttering in fear. Temari and Kankurou were shocked beyond belief, nothing scared Gaara. Before they could think more on it Gaara looked at them with a hard look in his eye, so instead of commenting on anything they followed him.

'I wonder why Gaara's scared by the blonde hunk, he's good looking but that doesn't mean he's strong.' Thought Temari.

Once the sand siblings had left Naruto looked at his teammates, scoffing he disappeared before their eyes. Shocking Sasuke who didn't see anything even though he had had his sharingan active the whole time.

The next day found Naruto waiting outside the academy grounds, being the first of his team to show. He waited for half an hour before his team arrived.

"Took you long enough" he said.

"Hn, let's just get this done with." Guess who said that (If you guessed the resident emo brooder who goes by the name of Sasuke then you get bonus points).

The three walked in to the academy and up one set of stairs before seeing a crowd of chunin hopefuls crowding around a door. A green clad genin seemed to be getting beaten to a pulp by two genin in front of the door who looked suspiciously like Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Let's just continue on, don't alert them to the genjutsu." Naruto whispered to his teammates. They nodded and continued on.

Sadly they didn't make a few steps out the door when the green clad genin from before was standing in front of them with his teammates coming through the door. All of the boys injuries were gone.

"Are you Sakura?" the boy questioned, simply waiting for her to nod before continuing, "I am Rock Lee and will you go out with me, if you do I will protect you until the day I die." He yelled out, displaying his _Youthfulness _for all to see. **(A/N That made me feel dirty writing that.)**

"Uhh sorry but I have my eyes in someone else" she said while looking at Sasuke. Lee took this as a challenge.

"Then I shall fight you Sasuke Uchiha, you are considered a genius and hold Sakura-chan's heart so I must fight you." Called Lee.

"Lee we don't have time." Called his female teammate.

"Do not worry Tenten and Neji, my youthfulness shall shine through and make this quick." He called.

"Fine Lee but we aren't waiting for you." Said the other teammate, presumably Neji.

They walked off, Naruto with them.

"Make this quick Sasuke, I don't want to fail because you end up a bloody mess before we reach any fighting stages." Called Naruto as he walked out.

It wasn't 2 minutes later that Sasuke, Sakura and Lee came up to the third floor.

Team Gai moved on ahead while Sasuke caught his breath. After he was alright they went to the room and found Kakashi leaning against the door reading his smut book.

"Ahh good you all showed up, so um good luck don't fail too early on." Said Kakashi before disappearing in a body flicker.

"Well this should prove interesting." Said Naruto, a sadistic smile present on his face.

**A/N And cut. Yeah I know that's a bit of a dick spot to stop the chapter but I'm tired and I'd rather write the first and second tests together so I ran out of room here. And if anyone is thinking that "if Naruto and Temari are going to be together then why didn't she fall for him straight away?" My answer is who does that actually happen to. Naruto will end up with Temari but for now she just thinks he's good looking. **

**Please review and I have a question that has been plaguing me since I saw the size of my alert list compared to my favourite list. Can you guys tell me how many stories you have on alert compared to favourite. If it makes you feel better I can go first, I currently have 6 favourite stories and 54 alerts.**

**Thanks Trigger2332 out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N And here it is, the next chapter of Wrath of the Fox. It's been so long since I updated this. But hopefully I'll get to write at least one chapter of this before I have rabid fans attacking me for not updating my other stories. It may sound ridiculous but I've had PMs demanding updates on the threat of physical violence. So without further ado.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon/Summon Speech"**

'**Demon/Summon Thought'**

"_Jutsu_"

**Chapter 5 - Exams can be Brutal**

As team 7 entered room 301 they were bombarded with killing intent. Sasuke and Sakura flinched but Naruto just bared his fangs before releasing Kurama's killing intent. Several genin got up and left the room, some with suspicious wet patches in their shorts.

Gaara visibly flinched while his teammates shivered in fear.

'How can this guy emit so much power? It's like Gaara but more powerful and more controlled.' Thought Temari.

As soon as Naruto saw that the weakest of the enemies had left he released the killing intent. The room collectively sighed in relief.

Shortly after Naruto let up the K.I. teams 8 and 10 walked in. Ino tackled Sasuke and started arguing with Sakura. Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru leant against the wall, Naruto joined them, at first they were stunned with the changes but they shrugged it off. Naruto was known as the most surprising ninja in Konoha.

As Sakura and Ino reached their loudest point a tall boy with silver hair and a Konoha hitai-ate walked over.

"Hey you might wanna keep quiet, this room is filled with the best of the best and you guys being rookies is just painting targets on your back, and being loud isn't helping your chances for remaining unnoticed." Explained the new comer.

"Who are you, I haven't seen you around before?" questioned Sakura.

"Oh, I'm Kabuto Yakushi. If you want to know anything about these exams just ask." Stated Kabuto.

"Is this your second time Kabuto-san?" asked Ino.

"Heh Heh, no this is my seventh try." Said Kabuto sheepishly.

"Wow you must suck!" yelled Kiba. The other guys just chuckled.

"Well I might but with all my failures I've collected information on the exams and individuals in the exams." Explained Kabuto.

"Tell me about Gaara from Suna, Rock Lee from Konoha and Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha." Commanded Sasuke.

"Oh you know their names, too easy." Said Kabuto as he pulled out three cards.

"First up Gaara of the desert. He's the son of the current Kazekage, his teammates are his siblings. He has been on 50 C rank missions, 20 B ranks and 2 A ranks. I don't know about his abilities because he's from another nation but it's rumoured he returned from each mission without a scratch." The rookies, except Naruto, were shocked beyond belief. They had been on 1 mission above D rank each and even their weak missions had resulted in injuries.

"Next up Rock Lee of Konoha. His teammates are Neji Hyuuga, the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan and Tenten, an orphan. Their sensei is Might Gai the _Green Beast of Konoha_. Lee has been on 200 D rank missions, 20 C ranks and 1 B rank. Ability wise he isn't that impressive. He was the dead last of his class, he can't use nin or genjutsu but his Taijutsu is rivalled by none of the other genin of Konoha." Sasuke clenched his fist in anger. He hadn't just been beaten by a freak with giant eyebrows; he had been beaten by a dead last freak with giant eyebrows.

"And finally, Naruto Uzumaki. His teammates are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Their sensei is Kakashi Hatake. His team has been on 30 D rank missions and 1 A rank. Ability wise he is worse than Lee. He has very little ninjutsu, using only the shadow clone technique. His genjutsu is non-existent and his Taijutsu is only effective if he has a large amount of clones. The most impressive thing about him is that he has chakra that can rival the average Kage." Finished Kabuto.

"I hate to break it to you Kabuto but your information is out-dated." Said Naruto.

"I doubt it." Chuckled Kabuto, before Kabuto could continue a cloud of smoke appeared at the front of the room.

"Alright maggots, I hope you're ready for the first exam!" called out a bear of a man. "I'm Ibiki the first proctor. You have thirty seconds to get a number and sit in your seat for this written portion."

The room turned into a blur of motion as each genin raced to be seated.

Naruto found himself sitting next to Hinata.

'Could be worse, although if I was next to Sakura I could have cheated off of her test' thought Naruto. **(A/N just a little joke that you'd get if you read Konoha's Red Flash)**

Ibiki went on to explain the rules of the test and the elimination system.

'Hang on, only two points off for cheating. This is meant to for information gathering. Hey Kurama send some yokai to my eyes so I can see through any genjutsu.' Thought Naruto.

"**You got it Kit." **Said Kurama as he sent enough yokai to turn Naruto's pupils into slits. Immediately Naruto spotted three chunin disguised as a team.

"**Good work Kit." **Praised Kurama.

'Now then how to cheat, I could just get up and scare the crap out of someone and take their paper. That would only count as cheating once wouldn't it? But that isn't information gathering it's more like intimidation, which I will admit is funny.' Thought Naruto, 'Maybe I should have a look around to see what everyone else is doing, might give me an idea.'

Naruto looked around at the other genin. Kiba and Shino had similar tactics of using their respective animals. The Hyuugas and Sasuke were using their dojutsu. Sakura and Shikamaru were writing the answers. Choji was moving at the exact same time and exact same movements as Shikamaru. Gaara was using sand to temporarily blind people and then using an eye of sand to get the answers.

'I got it.' Thought Naruto triumphantly, 'this is going to take a lot of control.'

Naruto concentrated before discreetly forming the hand seals for the standard academy clone, using a bit of yokai to make the illusion almost impossible to recognize. Because the clone was intangible he sat inside it and used his stealth training from Kurama. He disappeared and walked around the room until he reached Sakura. He memorized all her answers before walking back to his seat and dispelling the clone before writing the answers down.

He leant back and put his arms behind his head and waited for the test to end.

"**Well done Kit. That was done almost perfectly, but I think the Hyuuga next to you may have noticed a slight blur of chakra left in your wake."** Said Kurama.

'Well let's hope she doesn't call me out.' Replied Naruto.

50 minutes into the exam Ibiki started talking again.

"Alright time for the final question" It was at this point that Kankurou walked back in from his toilet trip, "I hope you found playing with your dolls enlightening." Said Ibiki.

'Crap he knew.' Thought Kankurou.

"Now as I was saying it's time for the final question. You can choose not to take it and fail right now." Continued Ibiki.

"Why the hell would we do that?" Yelled out Kiba.

"Because if you take the question and get it wrong then you'll be kicked out of the chunin exams and will be prohibited from entering the exams again." Replied Ibiki.

"What, there are people who have failed before here!" Yelled out Kiba again.

"Yeah but I wasn't their proctor." Grinned Ibiki evilly, "Now is there anyone who wants to quit?"

At first no one moved, until the disguised chunin raised their hands and left. This opened the flood gates as team after team left. Almost trampling each other to get out of the room. Naruto looked behind him to see Sakura about to raise her hand. Channelling a bit of yokai Naruto growled, the sound reverberating around the room.

"You don't have the authority to prevent anyone from never becoming chunin. There are three children of a Kage here. I don't think it would help a village's image if the family of the Kage couldn't be promoted. So that's Suna out from agreeing to something like that and without permission from each participating country you wouldn't be able to do it. And another thing who cares if you do have the authority to prevent us from getting promoted. That could be helpful to us; a rank doesn't guarantee strength so you making us stay genin would cause others to underestimate us. Resulting in their downfall." Said Naruto, his speech whilst strange had given the remaining genin the courage to stay.

Ibiki looked around the room and saw the determination of the faces of every single genin in the room.

"Well if no one is going to leave then….. You all pass." Exclaimed Ibiki.

"What! What about the tenth question?" yelled out Ino.

"There was no tenth question or rather the choice to stay or go was the question." Explained Ibiki.

"Then what about the first nine, what were the point in doing those?" asked Temari.

Ibiki went on to explain the need for information gathering and the need for correct information. He then took off his bandanna to show everyone the scars that covered his skull.

Naruto wasn't paying much attention, this stuff had already been explained by Kurama during his stealth training.

His attention was caught when a ball crashed through the window and kunai shot out revealing a banner which read "Anko Miterashi, sexy, single proctor of the second exam" shortly after the banner had unravelled a woman jumped through the broken window. Naruto didn't listen to the banter between the proctors, it was something about going soft.

"Now then, follow me to training ground 44, better known as the forest of death. If you aren't there in 5 minutes then you will be disqualified." Said Anko before jumping out the window. For a second no one moved before all making a mad dash for the window. Naruto shook his head.

'Why do they always do that, they get told they need to be somewhere and they all hesitate before sprinting like lunatics.' Thought Naruto before channelling yokai to his legs and darted out the window, overtaking all but the proctor on his way to the training ground.

Once 5 minutes were up Anko looked at the assembled genin, they had all kept up fairly well.

"Now then gakis, this is a survival exam. You will each be given either a heaven or earth scroll. You must obtain the both before making it to the tower in the centre of the forest. You have five days to complete this exam." Explained Anko.

"Five days! What will we do for food?" called out Choji.

"There are plenty of plants and animals in there, although you'll have to eat them before they eat you." Said Anko.

"This will be easy." Commented Naruto dryly. Anko smirked before launching a kunai at Naruto, grazing his cheek. She appeared behind him and was going to lick the blood off of his cheek.

"I wouldn't do that." Stated Naruto as he wiped the blood off and flicked it onto the ground. The blood turned black and sizzled into smoke. Naruto's finger then glowed red. Everyone watched in stunned silence as he ran the finger over the cut causing it to heal rapidly.

Anko got off of his back and turned and picked up her kunai to find that the edge that had cut Naruto was now rusted beyond repair.

She sighed before walking back to the front of the group.

"Now you all need to sign one of these waivers. I don't wanna get in trouble if you die. Once your whole team has signed their waivers then you can exchange them for a scroll and a gate number. Oh and don't open the scrolls, if you do you won't like what happens." Explained Anko.

Team 7 got their scroll and Sasuke demanded that he carry it. Naruto didn't care, he would probably collect a few extras during the exam. They were escorted to a gate by a chunin and told to wait until Anko called the start. As they waited all three members remained silent, they knew that they could die in this part of the exam and were all serious. Suddenly a voice boomed over the loud speaker set up along the fence.

"NOW LET THE SECOND STAGE OF THE CHUNIN SELECTION EXAMS BEGIN!"

**A/N Oh it's getting exciting now. Sorry for the long wait with updating this story. I'm going to start a system for writing. I'll write two chapters for a story then two of the next and so one so forth. So expect another chapter of this soon.**

**Oh and check out my new Facebook page. Just search Trigger2332. So far I haven't done anything on it but I will use it when I upload a new story for those who have only favourited a single story and not my profile.**

**Thanks Trigger2332 out!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Ok I should probably explain why his blood is corrosive shouldn't I. I won't have a chance in the story so I may as well do it here. Assuming you read these of course, the people who don't can guess why his blood went up in smoke.

Ok the way it works is the yokai that constantly moves through his chakra network is obviously harmful but it can't hurt Naruto while it remains inside him, his healing factor preventing the damage. But once it leaves his body it goes out of control destroying the cells present. So if it was say a limb the limb would break down, much similar to the effects of passing through the Bijuu Barrier. And the yokai destroys anything it comes into contact with not just Naruto's cells; it destroys everything in its path until it runs out. Now onto the actual chapter.

A/N 2 – sorry if this comes up as a new chapter, it's just a fixed version. I had a few technical errors when I posted this before.

"Speech"

'Thought'

"Demon/Summon Speech"

'Demon/Summon Thought'

"_Jutsu_"

Chapter 6 - A Snake in the Grass

Team 7 darted into the forest, well Sakura, Sasuke and a shadow clone dashed into the forest. Naruto shook his head before darting off along the fence. When he reached the next gate he channelled yokai to his senses. He took in a deep breath and smelt something very out of place in the land of fire. It smelt like it had rained recently.

"Ame" Naruto whispered under his breath before following the scent trail. He quickly found two genin wearing strange yellow jumpsuits, apparently waiting for their third teammate. What struck Naruto as odd was that one had one eye covered and the other had both eyes covered.

Naruto just shrugged before dropping down behind them soundlessly. He channelled a bit of yokai into his finger causing his fingernail to become a claw. He quickly slit their throats and rummaged through their weapon pouches before finding a heaven scroll.

'Perfect now we have both scrolls. I should probably get another full set just in case.' He thought. He left the bodies before darting off after the nearest scent trail.

This time he found a team of older genin from Konoha, he was going to kill them but decided not to after all for now they were comrades. He quickly stole their scroll without them noticing and took off. He now had two earth and one heaven.

He spent the rest of the afternoon hunting a team with a heaven scroll.

'They were pretty strong for a minor village weren't they Kurama?' thought Naruto as he lay in a river washing the blood from his clothing and nails.

"Hmm, I suppose. For me all you ninja look weak." Replied Kurama.

'Good point' conceded Naruto.

Naruto got up and took off again, this time to reach his team before they set up camp.

He arrived in time to see his team trying to build a fire. Sasuke could supply the fire and Sakura was trying to supply the fuel but didn't want to strain something while carrying large amounts of firewood.

Naruto sighed before walking off and returning with a large dead log. He quickly turned his nails to claws and with a few slashes had reduced the log to smaller chunks.

"There enough wood now fire boy?" asked Naruto sarcastically. Sasuke grunted in response before lighting the fire. Naruto looked at the supplies brought by his teammates and couldn't help but wonder how they thought they could survive an exam like this.

Sakura had a few packaged salads and some fruit. Sasuke was worse though. He had gourmet food products that would cost at least a B rank mission per meal.

Naruto shook his head before creating a shadow clone and sent it into the forest. It came back a few minutes later with two large wild boars stacked onto its shoulders. Naruto nodded to the clone who then dropped the boars and dispelled. Naruto then cut up the boars and started to cook the pieces over the fire. Sakura's mouth was watering but she was trying to pay attention to her salad. Sasuke looked like he was waiting for something.

When the meat was cooked Naruto started to eat. Sasuke coughed. Naruto just looked at him.

"Need a cough drop or something?" he asked.

"I was waiting for you to give me my meat." Stated the high and mighty Sasuke.

"Oh sorry did you two want some. I'm not sure I can spare any. I mean have you seen me eat. I could devour both of these boars right now. But maybe if you ask nicely." Said Naruto. Sasuke grunted and looked away. Sakura looked like she was going to go back to her salad and ignore Naruto until her stomach growled, she looked guilty before swallowing her pride.

"Uh, Naruto could I please have some?" she asked. Naruto smiled before handing her a piece.

"Hn, fine. Can I have some Naruto?" strangled out Sasuke.

"I guess that's the best I could hope from you, eh Uchiha?" Nudged Naruto as he passed over a chunk of meat. The three genin ate peacefully. And set up a roster for when each member was going to take watch. Sakura had a smaller watch than the boys but that's because they didn't want to die in their sleep.

The next day finds team 7 jumping through the forest prepared for anything. Naruto had decided to keep his extra scrolls a secret.

Suddenly Naruto felt a burst of chakra coming towards him, before he could do anything he was blown away by a huge gust of wind.

-With Naruto-

Naruto got up and dusted himself off.

"Bloody Fuuton based Jutsu." He growled out. As he was about to go help his teammates he tensed. He turned around to find a giant snake staring down at him hungrily.

"Oh shi-" started Naruto before he was swallowed by the great beast. The snake had a smug look in its face, if that is even possible. Before it could slither off a red glow seemed to come from within it.

Before the snake could contemplate what the burning sensation in his stomach was he exploded into a shower of guts and yokai. Naruto looked around at all the guts and blood covering him and sighed. It was time to bring out the big guns of cleaning. His shirt was already ruined from the acids within the snake so he unleashed 2 tails of yokai and used it to dissolve the gunk from his skin and pants and totally destroyed the t-shirt and he was wearing. Leaving him wearing just his cargo pants. Luckily he had left his cloak in a storage scroll in his pants.

He unsealed the cloak and put it on before dashing to where his teammates where versing what felt like a Kage level shinobi.

Upon arrival he found Sakura unconscious and Sasuke close to it. Across from them was a Kusa kunoichi with half of her face melted off, revealing another face beneath.

"Hmm, Orochimaru of the Sannin. I am honoured." Said Naruto sarcastically. The _kunoichi_ reached up and ripped off the face that once belonged to a poor genin.

"Well it seems my information is out-dated Naruto-kun. You look nothing like the orange prankster that Konoha loves to hate." Mused Orochimaru.

Naruto grinned, showing off his sharpened canines, before making the come gesture his hand.

Orochimaru smirked now before charging at the genin. At first Naruto fought using his own power but recognized he was being played with. With a growl he activated the first tail and started to fight.

His increase in speed and strength took Orochimaru by surprise and resulted in Naruto landing a solid punch to his gut. Rocketing him back into a tree.

Orochimaru looked down for a second before smirking and massaging his throat. Naruto thought he had lost his mind until a snake came out and coughed out a sword.

Orochimaru gripped the sword before darting forward faster than Naruto could see. A sickening squelch was heard and Naruto looked down to see his right arm resting on the ground. He looked to what was left of his arm, the part still connected that is, and sighed.

"I really like my arms Hebi-pedo." Said Naruto as he bit his remaining thumb causing a bit of blood to pool on the thumb.

"_Kyuchiose: Two Tails_" in a poof of smoke a large fox with two tails appeared. He was about the same height as Orochimaru.

"Sorry Kyuubi-sensei, I needed the other tail for repair." Said Naruto as he peeked over at Sasuke to see him unconscious. 'That was close' thought Naruto.

Kurama just bared his fangs before charging Orochimaru, not even bothering to waste his time with talking. It had been a while since he had been able to move about freely.

With Naruto, he was focusing on the last tail of yokai he could summon up for use. At first nothing happened until a red outline of an arm appeared. Slowly the bones started to grow and hang in the yokai. Naruto watched in fascination as the arm slowly regenerated. He spared a glance to where his arm had fallen to find a smoking puddle.

'Oh that could prove bad for the environment.' Thought Naruto as his arm finished.

He clenched his fist a few times before jumping back into the fray. Orochimaru saw the boy enter and knew things were going to get difficult. He ducked and dodged the best he could but the demon and container worked together perfectly.

He saw a small opening and took it.

"_Gogyo Fuin_" cried Orochimaru as he plunged his fingertips into Naruto's stomach. The Kyuubi disappeared and Naruto slumped to the ground. Orochimaru smirked before calmly walking over to Sasuke and Sakura who were waking up.

Orochimaru's neck stretched out and brought him close enough to Sasuke to bite him. A sickening scream wrenched its way out of Sasuke's throat as the cursed seal burned its way into his skin.

Sakura watched in horror as Sasuke collapsed and Orochimaru left. She looked around and grabbed her teammates, dragging them to a small cave formed by some tree roots. She went to set up traps in the area before returning to check her teammates, mainly Sasuke.

-Within Naruto's mind-

Naruto found himself in one of the cave portions of his mind. He started to wander towards the open areas but found a wall covering the exits. He could see through small cracks and could hear Kurama screaming faintly.

At first he tried to overpower the seal but couldn't. Sighing in annoyance he started to walk around the cave until he found himself in a room he hoped he wouldn't have to see ever again.

He found himself in the sewer, to be precise, the seal cage.

But instead of a giant demon in the cage sat a boy in an orange jumpsuit, curled in a ball crying.

Naruto walked over and shook him to be shocked to find it was him prior to Kurama changing him. Before he could do anything he was knocked back by a punch from the boy.

"WHY DID YOU FORGET ME!" screamed the younger Naruto.

"WHY DID YOU TURN INTO WHAT THE VILLAGERS ALWAYS SAID? YOU TURNED INTO A MONSTER!" continued Young Naruto.

"You used to think about how you could make someone change to see your point of view but now you think of how to make them bleed out instead." Said Young Naruto.

Naruto looked on in shock, before the shock turned into anger.

"What do you mean, they walked all over us and then you rolled over. You let them trample you. I stand up for myself. I am better than you ever were." Replied Naruto. shook his head before standing up properly and taking a fighting stance.

"I'm the real Naruto, you're just a demonic knock off!" cried out Young Naruto.

Naruto took up a fighting stance as well then realised he couldn't feel any yokai, the seal from the snake was making this fight more even.

"Let's finish this then. Let's see who's the better Naruto. The wimp or the powerful." Said Naruto as he charged forward, his moves matched by young Naruto.

A/N And that's a wrap. What a chapter. Sorry for letting Orochimaru live but it was necessary, sadly. This story won't be updated for a while thanks to my new schedule. Umm so yeah, not much left to say except I hope you're all happy, it is midnight for me as I upload. This is the dedication I give my fans, well not really dedication more like I don't wanna forget what I was going to write.

Thanks Trigger2332 out!


End file.
